Situaciones Inesperadas
by D.J.-sama
Summary: Decir que lucy no se esperaba nada de lo que estaba pasando es poco, tal vez asi aprenda a ser mas cuidadosa con el alcohol. Oneshort, advertencia lemon


_**konishiwa! ^-^**_

_**Hola gente, pues hacia mucho que no publicaba una histora y hasta me siento nueva jajaja**_

_**Y ya sin hacerle el cuento mas largo comenzamos:**_

_**Dissclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen y esta historia esta echa unicamente de fans para fans sin ningun fin de lucro**_

_**Pareja: Natsu y Lucy exclusivamente**_

_**Advertencia: Contenido sexual explicito y una que otra palabrilla antisonante por alli**_

_**Sin mas por el momento que disfruten de la historia**_

_**Situaciones inesperadas**_

_**By D.J.**_

"Inesperado" es precisamente esa la palabra perfecta que describe mi situación actual.

Y…es increíble cómo te puedes pasar toda una vida protegiendo tu castidad de tanto hombre pervertido se te cruza en frente (incluyendo tus propios compañeros de gremio), para que en una noche de fiesta y borrachera eches a la basura todos tus esfuerzos.

Definitivamente el alcohol te hace hacer cosas que en tus cinco sentido jamás harías; incluyendo el hecho de que prácticamente te ofrezcas como gata en celo al primero que se te cruza en frente, mostrando tus "encantos" deliberadamente, mandando al diablo con cada sorbo que le das al tarro de cerveza la vergüenza y de paso al sentido común.

¡Oh al destino le encanta mandarte jugarretas de lo más bonitas! Y si, es sarcasmo

Estúpido sea el momento en el que al Dragneel, estando igual o más borracho, se le ocurre dirigirme la palabra, justo en el momento en donde la cantidad de alcohol en mi organismo llevaba mi faceta de "zorra prostituta" al grado de "ando urgida cógeme por el amor de Igneel" y bueno ustedes ya se imaginaran que paso después, y si no… pues…que poca imaginación.

En resumen… lo tome de la bufanda, lo acerque a mi rostro, el sonrió, cosa que en ese momento me pareció increíblemente sexy, y lo bese ¿y el señor que hace? Me responde con más pasión y deseo de lo que hubiera imaginado. A lo lejos solo pude escuchar un "¡bien echo muchacho, soy tu fan!". Al diablo con ese idiota de Max.

Después de eso las cosas comenzaron a ponerse "calientes" y no precisamente por las llamas de Natsu. Ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en el que salimos del gremio.

Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué puede ser peor que perder la virginidad sin estar realmente consciente de que la estás perdiendo?

¡Fácil! Perder la virginidad con tu mejor amigo…y… estar consciente de que la estás perdiendo… ¡Y!… al fin acabo valerte un comino. ¡Qué mentira más grande el que dijo que un borracho no sabe lo que hace!

Que les dije, inesperado.

En el día regresas al gremio junto a Natsu, Happy, Erza y Gray de una exitosa misión y esa misma noche te encuentras haciendo el amor con él en la cama de tu habitación, a la cual, y para variar, ni siquiera recuerdas como llegaste. A este punto ya ni siquiera vale la pena suspirar.

Pero aun más inesperado es el hecho de que el "inocente" Dragneel haga el amor tan bien. Y es que si bien de antemano se que Natsu no es un completo ignorante sobre el cómo se hacen los bebes (conocimientos adquiridos gracias a "la charla" que le dio el maestro cuando era más joven y a los múltiple comentarios de sus compañero de gremio) tampoco me esperaba que aquel bruto besara y acariciara con tanta delicadeza y ternura.

Porque si, a pesar de estar borracho, Natsu Dragneel se está portando como un verdadero caballero.

.

.

Me beso de nuevo y termino por deshacerse de lo último que me quedaba de ropa, unas braguillas de encaje negro, las cuales seguramente han termino en algún lugar del piso de mi habitación junto con el resto de mi ropa. Me encontraba ahora a su completa merced y él lo sabía y lo disfrutaba. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo deslizándose por mi vientre hasta posarse en mis caderas.

Algo del salvaje salamander estaba presente todavía, pues mordía con desbordada pasión el lóbulo de mi oreja para después pasar a mi boca y después de un largo beso morder mi labio inferior. Su lengua tampoco se quedaba quieta se había deslizado, caliente y húmeda, por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho derecho (pues el izquierdo se encontraba aprisionado por su mano) para juguetear con mi pezón erecto por la excitación. Un escalofrió de placer recorrió mi espina dorsal haciéndome gemir, encorve mi espalda en petición de mas. Lo escuche reír por lo bajo ante la suplica de mi cuerpo.

-¿de que te ríes idiota?- pregunte un tanto molesta inflando los mofletes y con la voz quebrada por el placer

El no respondió y siguió con su labor. Su mano libre paso de mis caderas a mi intimidad y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con ella masajeándola lentamente.

-¡nat-natsu allí no!-alcance a decir muerta de la vergüenza.

-no te asustes, no te hare nada que no te guste- me susurro con voz ronca y sensual al oído para posteriormente besarme en la boca.

Sus dedos se introdujeron en mi intimidad ahogando con su beso mi gemido, estos comenzaron a moverse juguetones, entrando y saliendo como le venía en gana, provocándome con ello varios espasmos. Gemí aun mas fuerte cuando sentí uno de sus dedos tocar mi clítoris, masajeándolo provocativamente; me encontraba al borde del orgasmo cuando se detuvo, subiendo de nuevo su mano hasta mi seno y presionarlo con fuerza. Termino con su labor al tiempo que rompíamos otro beso por la falta de aire. Sus manos se posaron a cada lado de mi rostro sin quitarse de arriba de mí, mostrandome su tan acostumbrada sonrisa, ahora cargada con un poco de burla

-lo vez, no fue tan malo

Y fue en ese momento que me percate de un pequeño detalle que me molesto. ¿Cómo él podía seguir completamente vestido?

-¡no es justo¡todavía tienes toda tu ropa - le reclame a lo que él solo se rio. Como pude me incorpore hasta quedar sentada frente a él. Natsu me miro con curiosidad mientras lo abrasaba por el cuello para después retirarle su inseparable bufanda, en un gesto travieso.

-ahora es mi turno de hacerte disfrutar-sonreí picara al tiempo que me colocaba la bufando sobre los hombros.

-lu…- mas no le deje continuar pues lo bese nuevamente. Con torpeza deslice mis manos por su pecho y le quite el chaleco negro, tirándolo al piso de la misma forma que él había hecho con mi ropa. Él no parecía tener ni la mínima intención de objetar por lo que continúe.

Mientras todavía le besaba lo empuje del hombro para que este se recostara y yo pudiera tener así una mejor posición encima de él. Tal vez fuera por el alcohol y sus efectos, pero no pude evitar mover mis caderas a conciencia sobre su miembro ya erecto para que ambos sexos se rosaran entre sí, encendiendo más el deseo en mí de que "eso" me penetrara. Hasta para mi es inesperado tener tales pensamientos tan pervertidos, considerando que hece unos dias me habias puesto roja como un tomate despues de escuchar a levy hablar sobre sexo.

Le bese el cuello mientras mis manos se daban a la labor de quitarle el cinturón y desabrochar el pantalón. Con mas curiosidad que vergüenza, deslice mi mano hasta palpar su erección, el gruño de manera gutural y sus dedos se enredan aun mas en mi cabello, acercando mi rostro al suyo para poder besarme con furia, ansioso introdujo su lengua deliciosamente enredándola con la mía para después deslizarla por toda la cavidad quemándome la garganta.

-no aguanto más Lucy- gruño con la voz ronca llevándome con un rápido movimiento a la posición que teníamos en un principio, y sacándose de una vez por todas la ultimas prendas que le quedaban.

Me lleno el cuerpo de pequeños besos y con su mano acaricio mi muslo para después empujarlo un poco obligándome a abrir las piernas acomodando mejor entre estas, movió sus caderas forzando así que ambos sexos se rozaran nuevamente, provocándome escalofríos cargados de deseo.

A pesar de la ganas que tenia de continuar, no pude evitar sentir algo de miedo, después de todo era mi primera vez y ya sabía que dolería. El pareció darse cuenta de ello y su mano busco la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-prometo que no te hare daño-susurro con ternura, me beso en la comisura de los labios para después mirarme detenidamente a los ajos, como buscando mi permiso para comenzar.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y sonreí, realmente lo deseaba dentro de mí. Me beso nuevamente para después abrirse camino por mi sexo, entrando despacio. Ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo y le apreté más fuerte la mano cuando sentí una ligera punzada de dolor. El estaba siendo demasiado cuidadoso, deteniéndose cada tanto para que me fuera acostumbrando a su presencia. Me aferre con mi otra mano a su ancha espalda, me beso en el último tramo y yo nada mas atine a silenciar un grito mordiéndole los labios y clavándole las uñas

Natsu no se movió, cosa que agradecí mentalmente relajando un poco mis músculos. Él se amoldo mejor en la posición, e inesperadamente deposito un casto beso en mi frente y sonrió, regrese el gesto y solté un suspiro- ya…ya puedes moverte Natsu- susurre para después besarle mientras el salía lentamente y entraba nuevamente haciéndome gemir.

Continúo con ese delicioso vaivén aumentado la velocidad haciendo perder la razón. Me solté de el agarre de sus mano y enlace ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Arqueando la espalda y lanzando mi cuello hacia atrás casi suplique que él me penetrara mas afondo, cosa que pareció entender– ¡Natsu!- grite su nombre entre gemidos al sentir miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo tensando todos mis músculos, él reprimió un ronco gemido en mi cuello. Pude sentir como su esencia, espesa y caliente, llenaba todo mi interior, señalándome que el también había acabado.

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío cuidando de no aplastarme con su peso, aun con convulsiones dentro de mi cuerpo lo abrace e intente controlar mi agitada respiración. Después de un rato el me miro divertido desde su posición, con la barbilla apoyado en mis senos -¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?- pregunto casi de forma infantil, obligándome a reír. Lo atraje hasta mi rostro y lo bese dando un nuevo comienzo a otra jornada de placer desbordado.

.

.

Me desperté, obligada por los rayos de sol que entraban desde mi ventana anunciando un nuevo día. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y una sed de los mil demonios, la cabeza me deba vueltas y me sentía desorientada; restregué mi rostro con las manos obligándome a despertar mejor. Recorrí con la mirada la zona y reconocí mi habitación, baje mi vista par encontrarme con mi cuerpo… ¡totalmente desnudo!

-hay no es cierto- susurre, con miedo gire mi cabeza lentamente hacia mi izquierda, solo para encontrarme con la durmiente figura de Natsu recostado boca abajo, mostrando su ancha y musculosa espalda desnuda, llena de leves arañasos y la sabana cubriéndole únicamente de las caderas hacia abajo.

Sentí mi rostro arder al llegar a mi mente cientos de imágenes de la noche anterior y lo que había hecho con el dragon slayer. Y como si hubiera sido llamado el cuerpo de Natsu se revolvió y comenzó a incorporarse con pereza sobre la cama.

-buenos días Lucy- me dijo todavía adormilado tallando su ojo derecho con el dorso de su mano, no pude evitar sonrojarme a un más de lo que ya de por si estaba. Asustada jale la sabana para cubrirme con ella y le arroje uno de los cojines a la cara.

-¿pero qué diablos te pasa?- pregunto molesto retirándose el cojín del rostro, mas sin en cambio el enojo no le duro mucho pues al mirarme abrió sus ojos con sorpresa –Lucy …¿estás desnuda?- al escuchar eso casi me dieron ganas de golpearlo de nuevo.

-claro que si idiota ¡al igual que tú!- le grite muerta de vergüenza , este se observo y se quedo pensativo un rato, cambio sus rostro de sorpresa a uno más serio.

-ya me acorde- susurro llevándose una mano al cabello peinándoselo hacia tras, pude ver como sus mejillas se teñían de un sutil rojo y sonreía de lado fijando su vista en la ventana.

Inesperadamente la imagen me pareció increíblemente sensual, con la luz del sol bañando su cuerpo, llenado de tos dorados su piel y creando sombras en donde sus músculos se tensaban, además de la delgada sabana que apenas le cubre la virilidad (enorme por lo que recordaba). Me cubrí el rostro con las manos agitándolo, intentando en vano reprimir tales pensamiento. Me sorprendí al sentir las cálidas manos de Natsu tomarme de las muñecas obligándome a descubrirme el rostro. Él me miro fijamente y yo me volví a sonrojar

-¿Lucy, te arrepientes?- esa pregunta realmente no me la esperaba, su tono de voz parecía ansiar mi respuesta, y yo tuve que sincerarme más que nunca en mi vida. Sonreí ligeramente y moví la cabeza negativamente como única respuesta. Él relajo su expresión volviendo a sonreír – yo tampoco- afirmo para después depositar en mis labios un casto beso.

-¡se gussstan!

Ambos volteamos asía la fuente de esa inconfundible frase. Happy se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana cubriendo con sus patitas su boca reprimiendo pequeñas risitas.

-¡kyyyaaaa!-grite completamente sorprendida y avergonzada alejándome de Natsu lo mas que mi cama me permitió. Ahora que Happy lo había visto era solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo el gremio se enterase de lo que había ocurrido.

-oye Happy- saludo Natsu despreocupadamente al felino que había alzado vuelo hasta posarse sobre su cabeza

-anoche no llegaste a casa en toda la noche... pero ya sé porque – el tono de su voz casi me hiso querer cortarle las alas - ¿vamos al gremio?

-tal vez mas tarde- respondió colocando de nuevo al gato en la ventana- nos vemos- se despidió

-¡aye!-se escucho decir de Happy mientras alzaba vuelo nuevamente, seguro con dirección al gremio

-pero que haces, no le dejes ir ¡le dirá a todos!-le grite toda exasperada acercándome a la venta solo para ver al gato marchar.

-¿y eso importa?- abrí los ojos con sorpresa al sentir su pecho contra mi espalda y sus manos tomándome por la cintura-no le dirá a nadie- dijo con ronca voz peligrosamente cerca de mi oído, su mano acaricio delicadamente mi vientre retirando la sabana con la que me cubría- y si lo hiciera... yo me encargare de no desmentir nada- aseguro obligándome a voltear hasta quedar frente a él.

-na-natsu-no pude evitar tartamudear, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral al sentir mis pechos desnudos pegándose al de él. Nuevamente me beso pero ahora lo hacía con más intensidad y deseo pegando mas mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Decir que ese día no regresamos al gremio como había dicho Natsu a Happy es más que suficiente.

Definitivamente, he aprendido que la vida está cargada de muchas sorpresas y situaciones inesperadas, como las de pasar de una noche de borrachera a una llena de romance con la persona que…bueno….menos esperabas, y que al final no te queda de otra que aceptarlas y esperar lo mejor de ellas.

_**fin.**_

_**Lo se es extraño pero no pude resistirme a ecribir un fic de Fairy Tail y mas de esta pareja, ademas de que estoy experimentando con el lemon/lime o como quieran decirle jujuju **_

_**Si les gusto pues sientance libre de comentar, si no pues...igual, las criticas te hacen crecer como persona y como artista, literario en este caso.**_

_**Se despide D.J. :3**_


End file.
